1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to valves and more specifically to valve position indicators.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,288 discloses a VALVE POSITION INDICATOR WITH VARIABLE INDICATOR PLATES. That invention relates to a valve position indicator for buried valves having a rotatably operated shaft extended to ground level. A sealed gear box unit non-rotatably mounted inside the valve position indicator has a transmission mechanism mounted about the operator shaft to effectively move an indicating device at a predetermined arc distance for every shaft revolution. Adjustable indicator plates are angularly disposed on the cover of the gear box unit to provide open and closed reference points for the indicating device. The plates are securable in a manner to permit application to valves requiring different number of turns to move the valves between their open and closed positions.